Innocent
by Ms.Brooker-T
Summary: Damon's thoughts on forcing his blood on Elena. Follow's Taylor Swifts "Innocent".   Not everything matches the plot of the show. It will just go as the song takes it.
1. Chapter 1

_**I guess you really did it this time**__**  
><strong>__**Left yourself in your warpath**__**  
><strong>__**Lost your balance on a tightrope**__**  
><strong>__**Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**_

_All I wanted to do was save her! Is that so wrong?_ Damon pulled his arm back before throwing it forward with all his strength releasing the crystal glass that was in his hand. There was a satisfying crash as it hit the wall. Yet, it didn't make him feel any better.

_She'll never forgive you, you know. _Elijah's words rung through his ears as he realized they were so very true. With the sudden realization came a wave of guilt and pain so strong that his legs could no longer carry him. He sunk to the floor, laying his head against the wall behind him. His legs were bent and his hands rested idly on his knees. He finally had his breakdown.

The tears were quickly blurring his vision as he tried to get a hold on himself.

_Damn it! Why did I have to act so stupid to the one person I truly care about?_ He thought to himself with a loud sigh as the tears overflowed. _Why does every fucking thing I do hurt her? _

He couldn't sit still. He was going crazy just sitting there waiting for nothing, so Damon did what he always has, he poured a new glass of scotch and swallowed it quickly.

He paced the room going out of his mind as he walked back and forth, back and forth, back and forth.

His every thought lingered on how truly sorry he was. He's sorry for not protecting her. He's sorry for forcing her to drink his blood. He's sorry for trying to make decisions for her…but he was trying to do what he felt was right for Elena. Doesn't that count for anything?

* * *

><p><strong>So this is just a songfic. It will follow the story line for Taylor Swift's "Innocent"<br>I will most likely update every other day, if not every single day(Just short little chapters like this one)  
><strong>**It's not some real huge story line... I just thought this song is amazing for Damon! **

**Hope you like it-Review if you want me to continue please! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
><strong>__**Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
><strong>__**Wasn't beautiful when you believed in everything  
><strong>__**And everybody believed in you**_

Damon went to bed that night barely conscious to begin with. He had put his vampire tolerance level to the test with nearly every bottle of alcohol in the house gone.

His dreams were quite bold symbolisms of the thoughts, regrets, feelings he had that day.

He was back in 1844, at the age of four. The servant at his manor, Lucas was chastising him on interrupting his parents on a rare night that they spent together, after he had a nightmare. The scolding was interrupted by Damon's mother who came into the kitchen with her arms open wide greeting Damon with a tight, comforting hug.

She took him to her empty room-Damon later found out that his father went back to the study-and they both crawled into bed. Damon felt safe and warm wrapped in his mothers arms, knowing that at least one person really loved him.

The dream morphed and settled two years later when Damon was six. His mother took him down to the falls and laid out a blanket. He ran into the river, urging his mother to join him. He remembers hearing her carefree laugh as she finally gave in and they splashed each other and swam and stood near the spray of the falls.

They spread out a blanket his mother had brought and turned their gazes into the night sky. Damon had caught sight of a falling star. He wished for someone, other than his mother that truly cared about him. He believed with everything in him that it would come true, and a year later it did. He was met with a little brother that looked up to him for everything.

He finally had someone else that loved him unconditionally.

He woke the next morning knowing that the word 'unconditionally' was absolutely perfect for him and his brother. After all the shitty decisions he made, even though both brothers tried to hide it, Stefan cared for Damon and vice versa.

This time though, this time forgiveness might be near impossible from both his brother and Elena. The two people in the world that he most cared about hate him.

Damon groaned at the thought as he sat up and pulled himself out of bed. He got ready for the days events almost robotically before going downstairs and finding any alcohol left in the house, along with a few bags of blood.

He was so focused on mauling over the decision he made with Elena that he didn't notice that she was at the boarding house until she actually stepped in the room.

He turned and looked at her, knowing his distress, regret, and pain were covering his features.

He opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"I-I should hate you Damon." She said, her voice quivering. "You killed my brother and countless innocent people, and now I will probably end up living a life I never wanted in the first place." She paused and took a sharp breath. "Forever." She added painfully.

Damon felt his own tears spring to the surface as he watched her cry. She's stood looking so scared, and heartbroken and he wanted to go hold her and make it better, but as she said-she hates him.

"You deserve to hate me Elena." Damon said in a worn, broken voice. He sounded so tired, even to himself, that it felt as if it wasn't him speaking. "I hate me too." He finally admitted dropping his head.

"That's the thing Damon." Elena replied stepping one step farther into the room. "I can't hate you."

Damon's head snapped up and Elena finally saw the tears he's been trying so hard to hide.

With that she ran over, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry Elena," He said softly into her hair as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Just want people to know, I don't really know where I'm going with this. I just read the lines then write what fits with them.<br>**

**Please leave a review! (: **


	3. Chapter 3

_**It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights are still bright to me<br>Who you are is **__**not where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

_**You're still an innocent  
><strong>_

Elena tilted her head back to look into his eyes. "For some strange reason Damon, I forgive you" She said with a small smile. He returned it graciously before he pulled her back into his chest.

"Just because you forgive me doesn't mean everyone else does." He murmured.

"It doesn't matter Damon." Elena said with determination. "They might not understand."

"And you do?" Damon asked pulling back, confused by how calm, sweet and caring she was acting.

"I think I do." Elena said quietly before turning her eyes up to meet his. "You've been through some rough patches in your life, but there is good in you. There's humanity. You're not just a demon fueled by the hell you've dealt with. I know your father wasn't good to you, but I also know you're nothing like him. I know that your mother's death was hard for you, and even though you don't like to admit it I know you must miss her sometimes. I also know Katherine broke your heart but that doesn't stop you from loving."

Damon's eyes, which he had turned to the floor, flashed back to Elena's at her final acknowledgement. He was about to deny it but Elena gave him a stern look just asking for him to argue.

"Everything you've done, everywhere you've been, everything you've had to deal with isn't who you are Damon." Elena said taking his strong hands into her small, fragile ones making him feel quite small.

"Yes but they are a part of me." Damon said. "And who's to say that those things won't be part of my future."

"Damon, everyone has made mistakes. I know your mistakes are worse than most but you seem to think they make you unworthy of loving, of being cared for or understood." Elena reasoned. "If I thought the way you did I wouldn't care for Stefan either. I know in his past he killed so many innocent people after he got onto human blood. Do you agree that he doesn't deserve love?"

Damon looked to the side avoiding the question. "He deserves it. He feels remorse."

Elena let a small smile play on her lips and wrapped her arms around Damon's back. "So do you, Damon. Saying sorry-that's the first step."

* * *

><p><strong>For some reason, even though it's short, I really like this chapter! <strong>  
><strong>Please leave a review! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Did some things you can't speak of**_

_**But at night you live it all again**_

_**You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
>If only you seen what you know now then<strong>_

After his encounter with Elena, Damon felt the guilt come over him in waves. Thinking back to all the things he had done, the things he will never talk about. Remembering the countless faces of all the innocent people he killed, even though he never _had_ to. He could have stopped but he just absorbed every part of the demon in him, and unleashed it on those people who didn't deserve it.

Damon was lying in bed, letting the tears run tracks down his face. He was hit over and over with faces of the people who he murdered in cold blood. It never occurred to him but those men he killed, they were somebody's son, somebody's husband, somebody's everything. To this day there is someone coming undone.

The women who are now gone, they were mothers, and wives and daughters to people who truly cared about them. Those women that were mothers, their children must have felt exactly what Elena did when her parents drove off the bridge. The thought that he caused someone's distress like that nearly took the breath from his lungs. Damon was so tempted to just relieve it all, turn off his emotions, but he couldn't. He knew right now, letting down Elena was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Yes, Damon realized he was turning into a sap, but yes, he knew she was worth it.

After everything he had done, he couldn't understand how it was possible someone as sweet, gentle and loving as Elena could care about someone like him?

Damon closed his eyes letting all the things he learned from Elena wash over him. If he only met her sooner. She changed him in ways no one thought possible. He felt human. He felt regret, and pain and heartbreak. If only they crossed paths before he murdered so many innocent people.

Yes, she may think she understands but she will never, ever understand how deep seeded his pain really is. He wish everything was just easier.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I couldn't update yesterday-work! <strong>

** Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter is more memories for that verse. **

** Please leave a review! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wasn't it easier in your firefly catching days?**_

_**When everything out of reach,**_

_**someone bigger brought down to you  
>Wasn't it beautiful running wild 'til you fell asleep<br>Before the monsters caught up to you**_

Damon goes back to thinking about his childhood with Stefan, "the good brother".

He remembers the times they would go down to the creek, the very creek where they went through their transition, and catch fireflies. They would put them in jars until there were enough to light them up like lanterns.

They brought them home a few times, and every single time their cook would tell them to release them at dawn the next morning or else they would die. She told Damon from when he was very young that the fireflies needed to be free during the day to collect the suns light so at night they could light up the world.

Damon remembers when he first told Stefan the story and he gives a small smile remembering Stefan's face lighting up in awe and wonder. Those were the moments that being a big brother seemed like the best thing in the world for Damon.

Damon's memories morph into those of when he was twelve, and Stefan and himself were trying to reach some apples from one of the many trees in the backyard. Damon had tried jumping as high as his little legs could launch him but it proved impossible.

He then tried a different tactic lifting little Stefan onto his shoulders and asking his young brother to reach for the apples. When they both walked into the house, heads hanging and sad little pouts on their faces, one of the servant women took them back outside and grabbed all the apples she could reach. The boys spent the rest of the day eating the sweet apples and smiling to their maid every time she would pass.

A memory from several years later forces itself into Damon's mind. Damon and Stefan were running around the yard, just laughing and acting like the young, free men they were. Damon just came back from his time in the confederacy. They were grabbing each other and play fighting just enjoying the day, when Katherine came out from the house.

Damon looked at her in awe. At the time he never would have guessed the monster he and his brother were getting tangled into.

They didn't know their lives would be ruined.


	6. Chapter 6

_**It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights are still bright to me<br>Who you are is where you've been  
><strong>__**You're still an innocent**_

Elena stopped by the house the next day to check on Damon. She walked through the seemingly empty house calling for him. She turned a corner and jumped back, putting her palm on her chest as Damon appeared. "You scared me." She said.

Damon's answer was a sly smirk, but behind the sarcastic expression was a man that was hurt. Elena could see it in his eyes that he wasn't as up-to-par as usual. He wasn't giving a cocky, sarcastic remark or invading her personal space. He was just watching her, attempting to keep his calm and cool exterior.

He walked to the parlor and to Elena's surprise he just sat down on the couch. He didn't get his usual glass of scotch, or try drowning his sorrows in alcohol. He just sat and stared into the fire that was crackling beneath the mantle.

Elena planted herself beside him and without a second thought wrapped her arm around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "What are you thinking about?" She whispered gazing into the warm orange glow.

"The past." Damon answered simply.

Elena's eyebrows drew together in curiosity. "What about the past?" She asked quietly.

"Everything. Moments with my mother, moments with Stefan." He paused, before taking a deep breath. "Katherine."

Elena nearly flinched at the name of the selfish catty bitch of a vampire that ruined the man beside her's life.

"You're remembering your mother. That's good." Elena commented, trying to stay delicate with his feelings.

"I know that you want to know what I'm thinking of involving Katherine." Damon said with a small chuckle.

Elena sighed. "Maybe I'm a little bit curios." She admitted.

"I was just thinking that if she never came to our house, so many people would have lived." Damon explained easily. "I mean, it's not her fault I killed so many innocent people, I take responsibility, but if I never turned I never would have killed them." Damon said with a tight frown. "I would have never became a murderer." He said with a tighter, raspy voice.

"Damon, I know you feel guilty and I don't condone your actions but I thought you liked being a vampire. I know you didn't want it in the beginning but I never thought you regretted it now." Elena said pulling her head off his shoulder to look him in the eye.

"That's the thing." He said quietly, looking down at his lap. "I don't regret it. I regret killing people, but becoming a vampire is something impossible to regret."

"Why?" Elena asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Because," He said lifting his hand and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "If I didn't become a vampire I would have never met you."

Elena looked into the deep blue depths that, at one point held a million secrets, but now as she looked into his eyes all she could see was the truth and love his heart now held.

"Damon." Elena said in a quiet, breathy voice. "I-uh, I mean I-" She started nervously.

He gently placed his finger on her lips with a gentle smile on his face. They both felt the jolt of electricity at the touch and Damon had the strong urge to replace his finger with his lips but took a breath and stood strong. "It's okay. I know you're with Stefan. I know that it's always going to be Stefan but I figured you deserved the truth."

"Damon." Elena said looking at him with big doe eyes. "I'm not with Stefan anymore."

**Next chapter will be more Damon&Elena Romance.  
>So sorry for taking so long to update! I've been working non-stop! This was the soonest I could get it finished.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd**_

_**24 and still growing up now**_

_**Who you are is not what you did**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

Damon looked at Elena skeptically, as if waiting for her to hit him on the arm and yell "Kidding!" but she didn't.

She just stared at him her lips barely open as if about to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"Why?" Damon finally managed.

Elena finally dropped her gaze and focused it on her hands, which were twisting together in her lap. "B-because I wanted to-I mean I thought, well I know…" She took a breath trying to steady her nerves. "I mean because y-you love me." Elena finally got out.

She looked up and her big doe eyes met Damon's wide, shocked eyes.

She instantly flared up, thinking she must be wrong. His reaction said it all, but still she had that sliver of hope in her heart saying that he must love her. Isobel said so, Caroline said so, he sure acted like he did.

Elena's eyes filled up with tears at the gut-wrenching feeling of rejection. "I mean you do love me, don't you?" She whimpered turning her eyes down, trying to force the tears back, yet they still leaked down her cheeks.

Damon sat in shock trying to process what just happened. She broke up with Stefan, because he, Damon Salvatore, loved her. Now she was crying thinking she must be wrong. Damon snapped out of it when he saw the tear fall from her eye.

He put his index finger under her chin tilting her face up so he could look her in the eye. "I do." He admitted and watched as she took a sigh of relief before launching herself onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "But why did you break up with Stefan, for me? I-I'm not worth it Elena." He said truthfully. It literally hurt him to say it, but he couldn't understand what was going on.

Elena pulled back to look in his eyes. "I did it because I love you too." Elena admitted before she buried her face in his chest. "And yes, Damon, you are so worth it."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Time turns flames to embers**_

_**You'll have new Septembers**_

_**Every one of us has messed up to**_

"I've done so much wrong. I don't deserve her." Damon said to Ric as he took a long sip of his scotch.

"You realize that every man that loves a woman feels that way." Alaric told him. "We never feel like we're good enough. Woman always seem more caring, fragile. They always seem better. They seem to have bigger hearts and we feel like we don't measure up-but they find something in us and love it with everything they have in those big hearts."

Damon rolled his eyes at the pathetic, poetic crap spilling from the teacher's mouth. "Wow Ric. You could write the next Twilight novel." He said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is no man feels like they deserve the person they love, but they are with them regardless because they love them." Alaric said.

"But none of those men have done the things I've done. They haven't made the mistakes I've made!" Damon snapped.

"We've all made mistakes Damon!" Ric huffed. "Look at Jeremy. He's done drugs, he's drank, at one point he made Elena's life a living hell but he's better now. Do you still think no one should be with him because of what he did in his past."

"Drugs and annoyance isn't like killing people." Damon told him.

"Forget it then. Think of Stefan." Alaric said.

"Don't start teach. Elena already got to me about him." Damon said begrudgingly.

"And yet you still think he's better than you." Alaric stated. "Damon stop trying to make up excuses to not be with Elena. I know opening up is scary to you after everything, but she needs you and for some strange reason she loves you." Ric said with a smile.

Damon nodded and left the bar in search of Elena.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lines change like the weather**_

_**I hope you remember **_

_**Today is never too late to, **_

_**Be brand new**_

"Elena?" Damon called, entering her house.

He could hear her feet quickly padding down the hallway upstairs. Once she got to the top of the stairs though, she paused and just looked at him with a confused expression on her face.

"Elena I-" He started but Elena quickly ran down the stairs and launched herself into his arms burying her head into his chest.

"Please don't leave again, Damon." She begged. "I am sick of you running away from me." She muttered, the sound muffled against his chest.

Damon looked at her in shock as she continued.

"You just get up and leave as soon as things get really serious and I'm not going to let you do that with me. You said you loved me right? Now you have to start showing it." She said sounding angry, but after she took a breath her lips pulled into a pout and her eyebrows drew together sadly. "B-but if you don't want to try make this work, I-I'm not going to force you. I know you don't believe you are worth loving but that makes me love you even more." She said staring into his bright blue eyes.

She didn't expect Damon's next move and was shocked as his lips crashed onto hers. Elena's thoughts became entangled with thoughts of Damon; every single piece of her mind was focused on him and her and that single moment.

"It's a miracle you love me, Elena." He murmured against her lips.

He pulled away but rested his forehead against hers, looking in her eyes. "I guess that if you are able to, I can give myself a second chance. You make me a better person, Elena. You are really good for me. I'm not going to take your love for granted."

She gave him a bright smile at his revelation.

"I love you." He whispered bringing his lips back to hers.

"I love you too." She whispered against his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

_**It's alright, just wait and see  
>Your string of lights are still bright to me<br>Who you are is where you've been**_

_**You're still an innocent **_

Damon and Elena walked into the graveyard where they both laid down flowers for their parents. Damon still had a large bundle of white roses. Elena was surprised when Damon took her hand and led her to a different gravestone. The name written in stone read, "_Victoria Donovan". _Elena glanced at Damon who had a frown on his face. He bent down and placed one of the roses on her grave.

She heard the words 'I'm sorry' grace his lips almost inaudibly.

He led her to a few more graves, placing white roses on each. They went to Zach Salvatore's, a few different teenagers that Elena knew were friends of Vicki's, Bryce Tanner the coach of the football team, and the grave of a girl Jessica Morrison that Elena had never heard of.

Elena held his hand tight through the whole thing and after he finished he turned to her, a flash of almost happiness in his eyes.

"That felt good." He admitted.

Elena flashed him a bright smile and leaned up on her tiptoes to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Let's go home now." Elena suggested.

Damon nodded and they left the graveyard. Damon felt as if a weight had been lifted after honestly apologizing for the deaths he caused.

He could see Elena was surprised but happy with what he did. He could see she was proud when she looked into his eyes.

"I love you." Elena said with a smile as they were driving towards the boarding house. She just loved saying it and she knew he loved to hear it, just as much as she loved hearing the same words back.

"I love you too." Damon said with the same smile, though his voice carried an intense tone leaving her with no room to doubt him.

"I know." She whispered taking his hand in hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so sorry for taking so long to update! I've just been so focused on my other story 'I Find The Light In You' <strong>

**I hope you liked this more emotional chapter! **

**Please leave a review! **


	11. Chapter 11

_**It's okay, life is a tough crowd**_

_**24 and still growing up now**_

_**Who you are is not what you did**_

_**You're still an innocent**_

"You're dating Damon?" Bonnie's screech echoed through Elena's house causing Elena to flinch.

"Chill Bonnie, you must have known it would happen eventually." Caroline said frowning at her friend. "Stop being so tough on the guy."

"No, actually I didn't! Elena are you crazy? He is a psychopath, he hurts people, no he kills people!" Bonnie said the rage building in her voice.

"Bonnie, he's sorry for everything that he's done." Elena said, her voice quivering. Her friend was lashing out and Elena could tell it was just going to get worse from there.

"No Elena, he's not sorry. He will never be sorry!" Bonnie said shaking her head, tears of anger spilling onto her cheeks. "He just wants you and he will do whatever he has to so that he can get you! He's lying." She yelled.

"No Bonnie, he isn't!" Elena said, standing at Damon's defense. "He is not lying and he is sorry, and yeah he wants me but you need to understand that I want him too. I need him Bon, you need to understand that." Elena said.

"I don't think I can understand that Elena." Bonnie said crossing her arms and glaring at her friend.

"Then I guess that's it." Elena said returning the glare with much more fire.

Caroline sat on the bed watching the exchange uncomfortably.

"W-what do you mean?" Bonnie questioned, confusion filling her gaze.

"I mean until you can accept him, we can't be friends." Elena said, her voice unwavering.

Bonnie looked shocked for a moment before sending Elena an angry scowl and storming from the house.

Elena and Caroline shared the same frustration with their friend and Caroline gave Elena a supportive look. They talked for a little while longer before Elena decided she wanted to go see Damon, warn him about Bonnie's tantrum.

She arrived at the boarding house and walked right through the door. "Damon?" She yelled and stepped into the parlor.

Her eyes widened when she saw Damon on the floor holding his head in pain and Bonnie glaring at his murderously. It took two seconds for Elena to figure out what was happening.

"Bonnie! Stop!" She screamed when she heard Damon cry out in pain. It seemed to only drive Bonnie further though and Damon let out an agonized cry.

Elena ran towards him pulling his body towards her. She rested his head in her lap and looked towards her friend who seemed to be looking right through Elena and at Damon. "Bonnie, I said stop!" Elena screamed.

Bonnie didn't even flinch at the loud screech that echoed through the building.

Elena had enough of the tortured look on Damon's face and the satisfied smirk on Bonnie's. She gently laid his head back down on the floor and walked right up to Bonnie's face. It still seemed as if she was staring through her so Elena did the one thing to get her attention, and not to mention let out her anger. She lifted her hand and snapped it forward with all her force. The deafening crack of her palm on Bonnie's cheek was deafening.

On the floor Damon stopped writhing and just focused on breathing in and out, though there was still a dull pain in his temples.

Bonnie came out of her trance looking at Elena with wide eyes and an open mouth. Her fingers came up to touch her cheek and she winced.

"Get out." Elena said in a voice leaving no room for objection, though Bonnie still tried.

"But-" She tried but Elena closed her eyes tightly, grinding her teeth.

"OUT!" She shouted louder then she thought possible.

Bonnie turned and Elena saw a shred of remorse in her eyes but she didn't care. Once she heard the front door close she rushed over to Damon who was finally able to sit up.

"I guess some people don't find me so easy to forgive." He said resting his head against his knee.

"She doesn't matter." Elena said stroking back the hair that was matted to his forehead.

"She's your friend." He huffed in a frustrated voice.

"Not anymore." Elena said, sealing it with a kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

**A Few Months Later**

_**Lost your balance on a tight rope  
>It's never too late to get it back<strong>_

Elena's head rested on Damon's chest as he sat against the headboard of her bed. "Bonnie texted me." Elena said quietly as Damon stroked her hair.

"Hmm?" Damon said, curiosity filling his tone. The two hadn't spoken since the scene at his house months earlier. Elena had avoided her at all costs, only sending evil glares her way for the first few weeks.

"She wants to talk to me and you, together." Elena explained.

Damon's eyebrows rose as he took in the news. "Do you want to?" Damon asked her.

"I'm curious about what she wants to talk about, but she has to follow my rules.

"And what would those be?" He asked.

"It has to be in a public place so that she won't be tempted to use her powers on you." Elena explained calmly although there was an edge of anger in her tone.

"Thank you." Damon said in response with a smile before kissing her hair.

"Don't thank me for trying to protect you." Elena said with a soft smile as she drew little circles on his chest, loving the feeling of the soft shirt on her fingertips. "You always protect me."

"But protecting you is so much fun." Damon joked.

Elena rolled her eyes, yet a small smile graced her lips. "Ha ha, very funny." She said sarcastically.

Damon chuckled as she moved on to her next rule. "If she insults you, me or our relationship, we are leaving." Elena said. "No telling me what's right or wrong, or what I should do." She continued.

"And no vampire bashing." Damon interrupted.

Elena smiled shaking her head at the childish comment. "Okay, no vampire bashing." She said in agreement.

He smiled against her hair and gave her one last kiss on the head before she slid from his reach to get her phone. She texted Bonnie explaining her conditions.

Bonnie quickly replied telling her she agreed and telling her the time and place.

Elena took a deep breath before turning to Damon who was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"We're meeting her at the Grill at five." She told him. "I'm kind of nervous." She admitted.

Damon shoved himself up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be fine." He assured her. "Two against one, and one of us is bad ass." He smirked.

"Yeah, and the other is a vampire." Elena said with a smirk of her own.

Damon scoffed before throwing her over his shoulder playfully.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman!" She said laughing.

He just continued to carry her down the stairs before plopping her down on the couch. "Now, what do you want to eat?" He asked.

"Damon, I can get my own food." She said smiling up at him.

"I'm trying to calm your nerves, be a good boyfriend and all that." He said a small smile of his own at the word boyfriend. He liked having a title, though he found boyfriend sounded too immature, he found soul-mates was much too heavy. He thought that eventually Fiancé would have a good ring to it, husband maybe.

He shook his head, returning his thoughts to the present and looking down at the bright eyed beauty sitting on the couch.

"I think that the whole 'being a good boyfriend' was met when you got me the tampons and chocolate last week." Elena said grinning up at him.

Damon released a groan. "We don't speak of that to anyone, ever!" He stated with a scowl.

Elena giggled but nodded in understanding. "I promise." She said sticking her pinky in the air.

Damon rolled his eyes but hooked his pinky through hers, accepting her promise.

After eating and watching a movie Elena and Damon both glanced at the clock with alerted them it was 4:30.

Elena sighed deeply and pushed herself up from the couch with Damon quickly following. He grabbed her jacket and helped her slip into it before leading her out the door.

Damon noticed Elena's nervous expression and glanced down to see her fingers knotting together in her lap.

"You can still cancel." He told her.

"No, we need to do this." Elena said with a small sigh.

Damon nodded and got out of the car, speeding over to her door and opening it before she could.

"Thanks Damon." Elena said with a warm smile.

She ran her hand down his arm, interlocking their fingers and smiling up at him.

"I haven't seen her around in months." Elena said quietly.

"Maybe she knew you were avoiding her." Damon suggested.

"Yeah." Elena murmured looking around the Grill. She immediately spotted Bonnie who was staring at the table with a frustrated look on her face.

The couple slowly approached and as they got closer Bonnie finally looked up.

"Hey." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Hello Bonnie." Elena said in a professional tone raising her chin.

"You two can sit down if you'd like." She said gesturing to the bench across from her.

Elena slid in, keeping her fingers locked around Damon's hand for support.

"What did you want to talk about?" Elena asked, getting right to the point.

Damon looked at Bonnie curiously, wondering the same thing.

"I wanted to apologize." Bonnie said looking into Elena's eyes sincerely.

Elena frowned, not expecting that answer at all.

"It's too late." She said finally after a long pause.

"Please," Bonnie said, tears filling her eyes. "Damon," She said turning her sad, remorseful eyes to his. "I'm apologizing to you too. I know that you aren't like you used to be. You haven't killed in so long. I understand you are good now. Please forgive me for everything."

Damon looked at her in shock, opening his mouth but nothing came out.

Bonnie saw that no reaction would be coming from him, and once more her green eyes bore into Elena's. "I miss being your friend, and Caroline won't even speak to me. Can't we just forgive and forget?" She begged.

Elena looked into her friends eyes, pleading but it was as if a switch had been flipped when she saw Damon's pained face. She realized she no longer cared about Bonnie. She just couldn't. "I guess that's the only thing to do." She said her eyes flashing with anger. "So I really do, I want to forgive you and I want to forget you." She said a single tear falling down her cheek before she angrily wiped it away.

"Let's go Damon." Elena said and he quickly scooted out of the booth. Elena instantly followed, walking out of the Grill quickly.

As soon as they got out Elena stopped and took a deep breath.

"'Lena?" Damon said taking her face in his hands. "You okay?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Mhmm." Elena said quietly looking down. She finally glanced up and was met with his kind, yet intense blue eyes. "She apologized to you." Elena said, the corners of her lips turning up slightly.

"I told you everyone would see the real you. If Bonnie changed her mind, anyone will." She explained.

Damon bent down to kiss her passionately, letting his love be shown through his actions. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elena said against his lips.

**The End! (: Thank you to those who stuck with this story especially through the long waited updates which I am so sorry for! **

**I hope you liked this ending(I don't like Bonnie, I just couldn't forgive her) **

**Please leave one last review! **


End file.
